


Cats Are Bonding Material

by sungshack



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Cat Café Owner Lee Minho | Lee Know, Cats, Han Jisung | Han Is Bad at Feelings, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Holding Hands, M/M, Party, Rich Han Jisung | Han, Soft Lee Minho | Lee Know, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungshack/pseuds/sungshack
Summary: Minho is a stressed pet cafe owner wanting to take time off to some exclusive bar. Jisung is a son of a chaebol and living his best life, there’s just one problem; he’s supposed to bring a date to his rich self of a socialite mother’s ‘get together’ and bails to a bar which happens to be the same one Minho is in.or in other words Minho can’t pay his bills and Jisung offers to pay him, under one condition. Be his date for the night.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102
Collections: MINSUNG FICATHON: Round One; 2020





	Cats Are Bonding Material

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MINSUNG FICATHLON](https://twitter.com/minsungficathon)  
> for PROMPT P106
> 
> (This is not fully beta read yet) 
> 
> Also, I made this seem a bit more relationship wise rather than their problem wise– I felt like the prompt was supposed to be more based on that. So I'm sorry for missing out on that.

"Dear, have you invited your partner to the party yet, as I told you to?" Ms. Han asks pushy as always. She takes a sip of her tea, peering at her son over the rim of her cup.

"I haven't yet," Jisung admits. He absentmindedly pokes at a piece of tomato with his fork before settling for a slice of cucumber instead.

If Jisung were to lay all his cards on the table, he doesn't even like anyone at the moment, let alone dating somebody. As he's found out, though, lying to his mother about such a trivial thing has only saved him from being set up on hundreds of dates with the daughters and sons of his mother's friends.

He remembers the day very vividly. He just came back from his private school. At the dinner table sat two women, presumably daughter and mother. His own beckoned him over to sit down at the table. He did just that.

Ms. Han then went on and on about how she would like for him to have his future already planned out. Oh, how she loves safety.

Jisung being himself, blurted out he already liked someone. His mother wasn't impressed. She let the matter lay for a while. Until, she couldn't stop complaining about it.

He's not gonna go into details to how –when he _actually_ liked someone– she found out he likes boys too. It was quiet waters. Brewing to explode and when it did, Jisung found it better than the silence.

"Well, please inform them. It would be nice to finally have something else to talk about," she expresses.

That's all she ever cares about ; bragging. Bragging about all that she's got. Don't get Jisung wrong. He admires her for her selfmade fortune. It took her lots of work and he knows and has seen it first hand.

All the parties are just excuses to show her fortunes off. Except for Jisung they aren't. He's got connections to make, sweet talk people and make it known he's as proud a Han as his mother. It's a handful, but he feels like he owns it to her; to let people know she _actually_ is the person they see and not a facade she's trying to sell them.

"I will, mom," he sighs.

Jisung spends the rest of the week as he always does; going to school, studying a subject he's not really interested in and visiting his favourite bar. 

  


[Sidebar]

  


His fingers ran along the envelope. A grimace on his face as he tries not to think about what's inside.

"Just open it. You know what's inside," Chan says as if he's read his mind. He comes over to him and sits on his desk.

Begrudgingly, Minho complies. " _Fucking two and a half million won_. He can't be serious –" He buries his face in his hands.

Chan rubs his back. "Want me to pitch in?"

"No. No. I don't want you to have to do that," he quickly denies.

Minho leans into his seat, Chan quickly taking his hand away before it gets crushed.

He doesn't know what to do anymore. The expenses to keep the café running, keep the cats healthy and pay his five employees – it's getting too much.

It was always his dream to have his own establishment, but at this rate he might have to say goodbye to it.

Never had it been this bad and the worst thing is; he can't even come up with a reason _why_ exactly he's having this problem.

"Chan," he begins. The mentioned hums acknowledgedly. Minho turns towards him, blank of any emotion. "I think I should shut it down."

His friend's eyes widen and he quickly moves forwards to take his hands in his. They are warm and feel comforting and safe– something he hasn't had since he's started all of this.

"No! Minho, you've always wanted it. You can't just give up like that!" Chan is desperate. He squeezes his hands in encouragement.

It's like he's talking about the café as his own rather than Minho's. He's always been like that, though. Everything that's important to his friends is of the same value to him. Minho has never been surprised that he's the first person to come to mind when he needs comfort.

"I don't want to," he admits softly. "But at this point I'm going to end up bankrupt." His eyes sting and he unconsciously sniffles. He stares at the ground when Chan reaches up to wipe a tear away with his thumb.

Chan pulls Minho up from the chair and engulfes him in a hug. He presses his face into his shoulder, trying to keep in his sobs. The warmth he's embraced in doesn't help much.

  
  
  


Minho made a mistake coming here. He knows that, but what does it matter? His ninety-five thousand won won't just appear back in his wallet because he left without using any services.

Apparently it's some kind of VIP bar . Though, they still let him –a cat café owner who's on the verge of bankrupcy – pass. So, it musn't be that exclusive.

He strides over to the bar, sitting on one of the stools. Only then does he actually inspect the place.

The lighting in the room is dim yet bright enough for MInho to easily make out what and who's where. On one side, there are floor-to-ceiling windows, but their charm is lost on Minho. The bar is high up, and he can’t look at the view of the lit-up buildings outside for too long without feeling quite uneasy.It’s pretty, but not really his cup of tea.

Right then, a bartender passes and Minho quickly waves him down. He's here already, he might as well enjoy it.

"A strawberry daiquiri, please."

"Should I open a tab?"

"Yeah."

And then Minho is left alone again, but with alcohol this time which never ends well for him. He takes a few sips of the drink and looks around at his surroundings, gaze skipping over the seated patrons.

He sighs and takes another sip of his drink, trying to distract himself from his financial mishaps. The problem is– he can't. He's not precisely interested in talking with people, but he reasons that might just be what he needs right now.

Minho sighs once more, briefly thinking that he’s sighing way too often for somebody who’s supposed to be having fun and letting off some steam, he takes another gulp of his daiquiri and let’s his eyes take another disinterested turn about the room before settling on the entrance.

  


[End Sidebar]

  


The 'favourite' in his favourite bar is actually a lie – his mother owns it. He visits it everyday for one or two glasses of whatever he's feeling up to. It is to relax, but if he actually wanted to get wasted he would need to go to a different bar.

 _That_ wouldn't be acceptable. His mother only allows him to go to it because they own it. Another excuse – Jisung's there to see how it's running. Obviously, the bar doesn't need constant monitoring. Jisung just doesn't feel like coming home from his classes.

At the entrance, the bouncer lets him in with a ninety degree bow. He gets greeted by a few employees when they pass him as he scans over the place; the typical troublemakers lounging in the corner, he scoffs before moving onto the bar.

An unfamiliar face stares at him, stool turned towards the entrance, his elbows behind his body supporting himself on the counter. He's always pleased to see new faces. Especially the good looking ones. 

The man's caramel brown hair is parted in the middle and his feline-like eyes are intensely piercing through Jisung.

He holds his gaze, but the man wide-eyed realises he isn't going to look away, so he does so himself, turning on the stool back to the bar.

A shy new face is always a favourite. He walks over and sits on the stool next to him. Immediately a bartender attends him. "What would you like today, sir?"

Jisung tongues his cheek, thinking. He sees the man subtly eye him. "Give me whatever he's having," he says, pointing his thumb to the brunette. The barman spares a glance at his drink and gets to work.

When he looks back at man beside him, Jisung watches over while he finds interest somewhere else. So, he has to do the work all himself, huh?

"You come here often?" Great. Amazing pick-up line. It takes Jisung all the self-control he has to not grit his teeth in annoyance.

The man turns to spare him a glance. "Not really," he says nonchalantly. He keeps his eyes somewhere on the rack of alcohol behind the bartender.

"Thought so." Jisung takes a sip of the drink when the bartender places it in front of him. It's rather too sweet for his liking. He's also pretty sure the drink isn't supposed to be this overwhelming. He shakes it off, but notes to himself to ask about it later.

"What brings you here?" He continues after few seconds of silence. He turns his stool towards the brunette, who doesn't make any move of his own.

"Nothing much," he answers disinterested, staring at the few drops of drink in his glass. _Shit_ , he's losing him already.

"Would you like a drink? On me?" Jisung proposes, hoping to interest the man enough to stay.

The brunette shoots him a side-glance before sighing and moving so his knees were pointing towards Jisung. "Sure."

A success it is.

Jisung waves the bartender over and orders two sweet drinks which would seem to fit the man's tastes. Once the barman is done and gone, Jisung turns his attention to the man.

Somehow Jisung's able to hold a conversation with him and he internally pats his back for having done so.

Minho is the man called and Jisung already feels like he's known him since forever. The brunette keeps talking about everything and nothing. He must've felt the need to vent.

Over a rather short time –he informed Jisung of him only being here for about five minutes before he came in – Minho begins to slur his words. It's pretty obvious and Jisung's been enough around tipsy people to know he's more than drunk.

"Look. I – no idea _how_ he knew it was – _that_ time of the month, but he's just _there_ ," Minho stutters over his words.

He's been talking about his friend Chan who seems to –according to Minho – have a sixth sense when his friends are or going to be distressed.

"What is _that_ time of the month?"

"Those – _damned bills_ ," Minho explains annoyed. 

"Ah, I see. Do you not like it when he does that?" Jisung asks tentatively, taking in the sight of the brunette who has his eyes closed, not having processed the question yet.

Minho nods his head and points at him with the glass he's drinking from –his fifth if Jisung's right – and sighs before his eyes open wide. "No – He's. . . really sweet and I – _hate_ it. I feel like he's playing with me – but I _know_ he isn't –" Minho wants to say more, he can see that.

"Playing with you? So, you like him?" Jisung thinks this is perhaps hot waters – things he shouldn't be asking a stranger.

"I – Yeah, but. . . lately I've been getting over him. So – It's fine, you know," Minho sighs, taking another gulp of the liquor he had ordered after Jisung's recommendation.

Jisung gulps down the rest of his own before asking; "How do you know he doesn't like you back? Have you not confessed?"

Minho grunts, "What's the point of confessing? That man's aromantic. He's . . . just – _so full_ of platonic love. I'll just – _drown in that_ instead –" He downs his half full glass in one go.

It seems Minho has way more problems than he'd like to let on. Understandably so.

Jisung contemplates his choices. Ignore or help? Well, he's not an asshole, who's just trying to get into someone's pants. (Which he sometimes is.) "You know – Confessing. It can help sometimes. Allow to let go faster."

Minho clicks his tongue and looks at him. "Talking from. . . experience?" He has a lazy grin on his face, knowing full well he's teasing him.

Jisung catches his eyes and is for a second taken aback by the mischievous glint in them. He quickly catches himself before he notices. "No. Who could possibly resist me?" He flaunts himself.

Minho's mouth is gaping and he takes Jisung in from head to toe. "You're _shitting_ me." He points at him with an incredulous look on his face.

"I'm – I'm not!" His voice cracks. Right, he forgot he's actually a pretty bad liar. "I – I bet I can make you at least like me," Jisung bluffs.

"No, thanks." And Jisung's offended. He's got a lot of good qualities!

Jisung sulks and Minho giggles at him. "Stop pouting!" He laughs now, "Look, at – at least you're a bit – yeah – bit cute. Does that. . . restore your ego, big boy?"

"Sure." It doesn't.

Minho hums absentmindedly with a small smile playing on his lips. "'At time is it?" He asks, slurring and he leans his head on his hand, his cheek smooshed against his palm. If Jisung was an asshole –and he's been saying that a lot lately, for someone who isn't actually one – he would tease him for looking dumb his cheek all squished up like that and obscuring half of his eye; yet, his heart –that traitor– feels warm at the sight instead. So, he does what he knows best, and ignores it entirely.

Jisung reaches for his phone and finds it to be one fourty-seven. "Too late. It's a weekday. Don't you have to work?"

Minho hums, "Gotta open. . . the café before eight." He doesn't make a move at all and Jisung takes it upon himself to wave the bartender over.

"Right! My tab – I – I – Can I pay tomorrow?" Minho asks, somewhat stressed after seeing the barman walk over to them.

"No need. It's on me," Jisung dismisses him. Minho whines, but doesn't protest. He knows it's expensive here.

Once the bartender's gone Minho insists that he owes him one. Jisung sighs when Minho doesn't relent to his denial of getting something in return.

"Whatever you want – but – but please nothing expensive. I'm _broke_ enough," Minho murmurs, staring at the rack of bottles while yawning.

Anything . Jisung could ask for anything promiscuous . Though, he doesn't want to step as low as to use someone who's intoxicated.

Then, his brain turns gears and he's got the best idea ever.

"I know how you can make it up to me," Jisung announces, amused at his own mind.

Minho looks at him and when he notices the smirk playing on the man's lips he sighs, "You – you want me to suck . . . your dick? That's. . . fine with me."

Jisung's taken aback by his guess. He's actually not a shy one as he thought he is.

"No. That's not it," he denies. Minho's looking perplexed. "Accompany me to a party as my boyfriend." It's like Minho can't figure him out. The way he seems not to believe him.

"Okay. How about – I pay for your bills for six months and all you have to do is pretend to be my boyfriend for one evening. How does that sound?" Jisung hums, urging for a response.

Minho now stares dumbfounded, as if he didn't just hear the best deal in the world.

"That's all? _One_ night and you – you'll pay a few thousands to – to millions?"

If he puts it like that – it kind of is not on par and he could've easily hired an actor if he was desperate. Though , he already offered – it would be rude to just take it back like that. His mother taught him better than this.

"Yes. Nothing else."

" _Fuck_ , it – it's a deal," Minho smiles, still unbelieving.

When they are about to leave, Jisung insists on getting his number and the café's address. Minho gives it to him with a disbelieving chuckle.

  
  
  


"Mother," Jisung starts as he enters Ms. Han's study. She looks up from her papers and gestures for him to sit at one of the two chairs in front of the desk.

He easily slips into the chair on the right. "I wanted to ask if you'd allow me to invest into a café?" He fiddles with his fingers in his lap.

His mother stares him down, but goes back to reading some papers. "A franchise?"

"Not exactly?" Jisung's not sure how to go about this. He doesn't exactly want to use an excuse. "I would like to –"

"Okay," Ms. Han interrupts him, not sparing him a glance.

"What? Just like that?" Jisung's confused, shooting up in his seat.

"You're studying business and have almost finished school. I trust your decisions," she says.

Jisung never really realised how much trust she puts in him. If only she knew what he's actually up to – he gulps. "Thank you."

As if Jisung didn't just ask to use her fortune for the exact reason, she asks, "Have you asked your partner to attend?"

Now, Jisung's not sure if sober Minho will be as willing to go, though. He crosses his fingers. "I have. They'll come."

For the first time in a while, his mother looks up at him with a rare smile, and it’s as if Jisung’s burdens suddenly disappear and he can tackle anything he can put his mind to.

  
  
  


After his classes, Jisung decides to visit the café.

He's fidgety as he rides into the underground parking lot. They haven't spoken since that night despite having each other's numbers and a deal to live by.

As he checks his phone for the precise location, his mind rises.

What if Minho doesn't want to do it anymore?

Deep down, Jisung knows that there's too much money involved for Minho to step back. Maybe if he was given a day or two’s time to think it over with a clear head, he’d want to take back his words, but at the end of the day, Minho was doing it to save his own ass. They need each other’s help; it’s just convenient.

Upon arriving at the building, Jisung notices two things.

One, it's a cat café. . . Minho had never mentioned any animals being involved – and Jisung. . . _Jisung's allergic._

Two, the café's name is _Paws & Claws_. . .

At this rate it might as well be Jisung pulling out of the deal. This is not his forte.

Looking through the window, he sees cosy browns and pinks. In the corner there's a small corner couch facing a bookcase. The cats seem to particularly like to hang around there.

He takes a big breath of the fresh air outside before entering. His nose is going to be assaulted soon.

The moment the glassed door closes behind him, a red tabby scurries past him while a young man tries to catch him, but quickly stops in his steps when he notices Jisung.

"Welcome to _Paws & Claws _! Where finding a hair in your drink is understandable –" Jisung almost splutters at the greeting. He can't be serious.

"Just so we're clear . This is not a normal occurance," he says, his face drop-dead serious while he swipes his hand from him over to the cat who's now eating a piece of –what seems to be – chocolate.

"Isn't that toxic for them?" Jisung asks bewildered. He stares at the cat, now done eating.

The boy's eyes widen and shakes his hands dismissively. "No! No! It's not that bad if they eat a piece –"

Jisung doubts it and it must've shown on his face, 'cause the employee starts panicking again. "Look it can be – Please, don't tell my boss!" He bows ninety degress.

The kid's a mess. Or just new. Not his business really.

"Sure. . ." Jisung trails off, frowning while he steps by him to walk over to the counter where an employee glares at his coworker Jisung just left behind.

When he sees Jisung approach his eyes immediately turn into crescents and a smile plays on his lips. He reads his name tag. 'Jeongin.'

"Welcome to _Paws & Claws_. Please, don't mind him, he's new," Jeongin informs him gravely.

"Well, it's surely not something that occurs everyday," Jisung says. His eyes trail down the blackboard hung up on the wall behind the counter. There are many desserts and drinks to choose from. "Can I –" And there it is: the sneezing. It shakes him to the core and he can barely make out the employee in front of him as his eyes squint shut at the continuous attack.

The employee looks apologetic, although his voice returns to its original cheeriness. "Bless you. What can I get for you?"

Jisung takes a deep breath to calm himself. Fuck his allergies. He then stares Jeongin in the eyes. "Can you get me your boss?" He asks with a tightlipped smile.

Jeongin's eyes widen as he panics. "Please, don't report Seungmin! He's just learning still!"

He seems to be genuinely concerned for his coworker's job, though, not long ago he was sending him a death glare.

"Don't worry. It's not about that," Jisung reassures him with a shake of the head and slight smile.

Jeongin heaves a relieved sigh, immediately brightening up again. "Would you like me to get the manager or the owner? If you have a complaint, then you should see the manager."

"And when should I see the owner?" Jisung inquires, curious.

He chuckles awkwardly before seeming to calculate what he should say. "When you have money to give?" He offers, doubtful of his own words.

Jisung chuckles at his answer. "Then you should get me the owner."

Jeongin nods and disappears behind a hallway.

Soon, he comes back with an apologetic smile. "He's busy at the moment, but he'll come out as soon as he can. Would you like something in the meantime?"

A calico cat jumps onto the counter with a shrill meow and Jeongin smiles as she pads over to him and sits expectantly. Jisung can't help himself but erupt into a sneezing fit.

Jeongin grimaces at him, rubbing the cat's cheek who in turn pushes herself against his fingers, with a soft noise, for more. "Why do you even come here when you're allergic?"

Jisung sniffles while taking out a tissue to blow his nose. He scoffs, "I wasn't informed this was a _cat_ café."

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Another voice joins in and when Jisung looks towards where Jeongin had gone to just moments ago, there stands Minho in all his – leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in a black turtleneck with different shades of brown patches all over his khaki jacket – glory.

And Jisung, he might as well swoon now that Minho doesn't look as wasted and purple tinted by the lights from the club.

Wait – That. . . No. That's not what he thought. And he, definitely, didn't think the golden hour looks the handsomest on his face. Or how the black oxfords he's wearing make him look totally the hot and intelligent type –

Jisung reminds himself that it is okay to find a person attractive.

He quickly blows his nose and takes a sharp inhale through his nose before pocketing the tissue. "How was your hangover?" He asks with an omniscient grin.

Minho scrunches his nose with a grin of his own. "Felt like a newborn chick."

Jeongin laughs, "He might be good at hiding, but he was dying the whole day –" Minho sends him a glare and his employee quickly scrambles towards the cash register and pretends to be busy with a few receipts.

He walks over to Jisung and picks up the calico from the counter, supporting her rear as she claws up her way to his shoulder and settles her nose into the fabric of his jacket.

"I wasn't expecting you this soon to be honest," Minho admits, stroking the cat's back. Jisung would've found it endearing if he didn't look like a villain plotting how to destroy him, but honestly, he'd let him.

"I had to come by sooner or later, you know," he shrugs. "Have to see what I'm working with."

Minho smiles at him. "Liking it so far?"

"If I knew cats were involved, I would have probably thought twice," Jisung admits with chuckle.

Minho steps closer to him –not even a metre – but Jisung takes a step back, because he's still holding onto the reason his nose is leaking a litre per minute.

"Then I'm glad I didn't mention my angels and demons," Minho smirks as if he didn't notice Jisung's action. He grabs the calico and struggles to free his jacket from her claws. He thrusts the cat towards Jisung and he as if burned jumps back.

"You don't like cats?" He looks disappointed and – rejected even. As if he was talking about himself. He puts the cat down on the floor with a pet from head to tail.

Jisung shakes his hands in front of him in denial. "I don't exactly dislike or like them. I just can't not get annoyed when my allergies act up."

Minho stares and blinks at him. "Jeongin!"

The mentioned jumps from where he's still standing at the register. He turns his head towards them in a dramatically fearful way, his eyes wide.

"You didn't wash the cats properly?" He asks, not showing any anger, but Jeongin was still frozen.

"Seung – Seungmin did it last," he says and looks over to where the other employee is sitting on the ground holding the red tabby from before and turning him all ways, inspecting him. The chocolate's inside, so Jisung's not sure what he's looking for.

"Seungmin?" Minho calls for him. The man's head whips so fast, Jisung cringes in sympathy.

Seungmin stares at his boss with wide eyes, full of guilt –apparently not having heard a word of their conversation – while putting the cat down into his lap, he tries to scurry away, but he holds onto him. "Mr. Lee. . . This is not what it looks like –"

Minho's eyes roll back in annoyance. "I told you to call me by name. What are you doing with Meok?"

Seungmin gulps loudly, "Nothing – I – I've just. . . seen her be less energetic than usual.

Jeongin snorts, "Most cats are lazy. So, I don't know what you're about." Seungmin shoots him down with a glare.

Minho nods attentively, "They are going to have their monthly check-up soon. So, we'll see. Anyways, Seungmin, do you wash them properly?"

The mentioned stares taken aback. "Of course I do. Is something wrong?"

Jisung doesn't understand what he's trying to say. Minho notices his confusion. "We wash the cats in anti-allergic shampoo. So, I'm not sure why you're sneezing so much."

Jisung isn't sure either.

"Aren't there like ten different shampoos there? I used the green one?"

Minho 'ah's in realisation. "I was supposed to throw that one out. Apparently it's a bad brand and it doesn't get rid of the allergens. It's fine." He waves him off and Seungmin breaths out of relief.

"Right. So, that means I won't have problems coming here?" Jisung ends up asking.

Minho cocks his head and brow. "You're planning to come here often?"

He guesses it does kind of sound like that, but they only need to get their stories straight and all. Then, he won't be coming back – is what he wants himself to believe.

"We'll see," is what he says instead. "Now, show me your bills."

"Suddenly? Just like that?" Minho pouts, his eyebrows furrowing.

Jeongin snorts on the side, leaning on his elbows on the counter as he teases them with a menacing grin. "Oh, no! How could you ask him something so inappropriate!"

This time when his boss sends him a glare, he makes a kissy face at him.

"Jeongin, you should really keep yourself in line or you'll get fired," Seungmin hisses at the younger. The latter sends him a kiss with a wink and turns back to the register. Seungmin rolls his eyes.

"Well?" Jisung hums, as if he wasn't amused by the situation.

"Fine," he gives in and is already turning his back to him, walking from where he came from. Jisung trails behind. He shoots a glare at Jeongin who pouts his lips up at him.

When he enters Minho's office right behind him, he gets ushered into a seat.

Minho sits behind the desk and goes through the drawers. He pulls a folder and drops it onto a desk. "Go crazy," he says uninterested and crosses his arms while staring and waiting what Jisung will do.

Jisung picks it up and quickly goes through the loose pages of expenses that's been made. He hums while doing so. His eyes catch a particular sum.

"What are you paying two and half million won for?" His gaze lingers on the numbers before he looks up at Minho who sighs as he slumps in his seat defeated.

"The landlord."

Jisung eyes him. "The rent? Where are your electricity and water bills?"

"They're included in rent pay."

"What? Are you stupid?" Jisung feels his head ache. Does he really have no idea?

"Why are you suddenly insulting me?" He asks bewildered. Sitting up he grabs for the chrome Rubik's cube on the desk beside the lamp. He shuffles it a bit. Jisung doesn't respond and he finally looks and sees his baffled expression.

"Do you not get it that your landlord is scamming you out of your money?" He asks, genuinely surprised.

Minho blinks at him and utters a soft, "What?"

"Anywhere you rent a place . You only pay rent to the landlord. You use the water and electricity so you pay for what you use. I'm assuming you thought it was just convinient that you didn't have to pay three seperate bills?"

Minho still stares blankly at him. "You study business?" He asks, as if he's heard something so complicated, it must not be a daily usage.

Jisung sighs, leaning into his armchair. "I do, but, Minho. This is basic stuff. Have you never heard of it?"

"Well, my manager had said it's kinda fishy, I guess," he admits, his eyes back down on the cube, abashed. A pout forms on his lips when he tries to work out the silver side and Jisung can't see his eyes, covered by his rather long eyelashes.

Jisung feels bad. _So bad_. For the manager, that is. Well, there might be something over for Minho, too. Though, it's his fault so he's paying for it now.

"Fine. Do you want me to help you out?" Jisung's not eager to get his hands dirty – to get the landlord to ask for normal rent and –maybe – even sue for infringement, but he's supposed to aid him by paying and he isn't about to overpay some asshole.

He must've had this business for some time already. Noted from the many dates of the bills. If he's been here for more than two years, he could've easily been defrauded of a few millions. Okay, he does kinda feel awful for Minho now. 

The latter's eyes immediately shoot up to him. "You want to help me?" His eyes seem to shine and Jisung's not sure if it's from his unshed tears or – if they've always just been like that. Shiny and as if stars are reflecting in them. It might be the artificial light and tears. Yeah, seems about right.

"You don't want me to?" And Minho's fast to deny that.

"No! No! I really would like your help, please," his sentence dies out on a whisper. It must've affected him way more than he's letting on. His eyes are desperate and for once, Jisung does feel like he should help.

"Alright, then."

They go through Minho's bills together and Jisung notes down all the rent he's paid so far in total and what the sum he's lost is.

"This isn't looking pretty, Minho," he announces and Minho whines in response, burying his face in his hands.

Jisung tries to comfort him by rubbing his back. He's not sure if they're close enough for these kind of gestures, but it seems to calm him down.

"Jisung," he begins. The mentioned hums in encouragement, stopping his hand.

He raises his head and Jisung's hand falls back into his lap. Minho looks straight at him with determination. Jisung thinks the expression that Minho's wearing looks good on him. Too good even. The sudden eye contact making his ears heat up.

"Let's sue that fucker."

Jisung snorts at the profanity but nods eagerly. Minho grins back up at him and before he knows it Minho's pulling him into a hug. His chin hooking over his shoulder.

He breaths a relieved sigh, "Thank you."

  
  
  


The second time Jisung visits _Paws & Claws_ he's determined to get over with his part of the deal. He's been trying to tell himself over the past two days, he hadn't visited, that it's totally normal and acceptable for him to come by this soon.

It has absolutely nothing to do with the way Minho's breath tickled his nape. Or the way his hands laid so gently yet firm against his small back.

Jisung shakes his head as the memory resurfaces like it has done over the past days and every few minutes now that he's standing in front of the café again.

With a nervous exhale he, once again, steps through the glassed door. He's met with a pleasant surprise.

"Felix?" He calls out, approaching the counter. The man mentioned whips his head to his voice and a brilliant smile forms on his face.

"Jisung! What are you doing here?" He asks with excitement.

Felix and Jisung have known each other since the begin of their university life– both of them Business majors. Though, Felix has always been way more enthusiastic about it than him.

"Business," Jisung puts it simply. Felix snorts at that. "I didn't know you worked here. What more are you hiding? A secret lovechild?"

Felix playfully plays up the horrified part. "How dare you assume such things of me." He holds a hand over his heart, squeezing the material of his orange polo shirt.

Felix grins up at him again, leaning into the counter. "But for real. Why are you here? You don't even like cafés."

Jisung rubs his nape, awkward to admit to what happened. He'd rather keep it to himself for now, but he knows he'll have to come clean to him sooner or later. Obviously, Felix is going to be present at the party.

"I'm here to speak to your boss about how you're slacking off instead of serving me," he threatens with a light-hearted glare.

"You can't do that. He won't believe a word of what you say. I'm his favourite!" Felix shoots back and Jisung just stares. He's his favourite? His stomach churns.

"Wha– What do you mean favourite?" He stares perplexed.

He can't put a finger on why he's feeling the way he is.

Felix mirrors his expression. "Favourite employee?" And Jisung laughs it off.

Well, that was stupid of him. He doesn't even know Minho well enough to call him a friend. For some reason, though, he hopes that what happened that day wasn't just him.

Felix's still left scattered by his reaction. Fortunately, Minho saves the day, strutting in whilst holding a cat

"You're here?" He asks in lieu of a greeting with a smile and Jisung feels himself float. He almost forgets to return the gesture with an affirmative hum.

He hasn't seen him for only two days, but it feels like forever. Ever since he's gotten home that day he's been thinking of how warm Minho was when they hugged. It's bugging him even now.

The cat who's clinging to Minho. A plump gray tabby. Yeah, he's jealous of him. Or of all the cats, because Minho loves having a cat hanging off of him.

"Why are you glaring at Yeolssi?" Minho hides the cat from his sight. Jisung wasn't even aware he was doing that.

"Why are you referring formally to him?" Jisung asks, ignoring his own demeanour– towards a cat. . .

Minho smiles and shows Jisung Yeolssi. "He's an old mister. Have some respect," he teases light-heartedly.

Jisung rolls his eyes and for the first time since Minho appeared Felix speaks. "It's just his name, Sung."

Minho curiously eyes the two after hearing the nickname. "You know each other?"

"We go to the same school. That's all," Jisung answers with a reassuring smile.

Though, why would he be reassuring Minho?

Jisung can't seem to get it out of his head. He just can't. There's a sliver of hope that he himself isn't entirely aware of. That Minho, too, has been thinking of him more than he would of all his employees, friends or even family.

Putting those thoughts away, far in the back of his mind. "Uhm, anyways. Can we. . ." Jisung points hopefully towards the hallway where Minho's office is situated.

Minho nods affirmatively and turns to head that way. Jisung is frozen, though. Was his back always that broad? Or is it the skin-tight black t-shirt that exaggerates it?

Minho looks back. His brows settled high, silently questioning why he isn't following. And then. . . He smirks.

Jisung shoots upright and feels the heat rush into his cheeks. Although, they may have been like that already.

Without a word and avoiding his gaze, Jisung trudges his way and passes him through the corridor of the office.

"What's up?" Minho asks casually once he's closed the door.

Did Jisung imagine all of that?

He doesn't linger on that thought too long.

"We've figured out what's going on with your money. So, all that's left is the party. We've got to get our stories straight." Jisung sinks into the same armchair he did the other day.

"I guess so." Minho sits in the chair behind the desk and puts Yeolssi down in his lap. The cats purrs when he glides a hand through his fur.

Minho looks down at the cat with a small fond smile. Jisung's tummy does a flip when he imagines Minho adorning that exact expression but towards him instead.

"Well?" Minho urges with that same smile and _oh_ , his heart does a thing there.

For now, Jisung isn't sure if he'll come out of this arrangement alive.

"Well. Uh," he stumbles, his eyes on the cat, not daring to look up.

He clears his throat. "I– I've told my mom that we've been going out for two months now."

Jisung dares a glance at Minho and sees how he's confused, eyebrows furrowed. His hand no longer petting the cat but on the arm of the chair, leaned back into the material.

" _Oh_ my god. I haven't told you this. My mother's hosting the party," he explains wide eyed and Minho nods acknowledgedly, finally getting the hang of what's going on.

"That kind of means the spotlight we'll be on us and her 'friends' are prone to gossip. So, we've both got to have this right."

Minho scorns at that, wiggling in his seat, evidently uncomfortable by the aspect. "To how in detail do we have to do this?"

"I mean probably just the basics," Jisung shrugs.

"Have you told your mother anything else?"

"Hm, not really. So, you can contribute ideas," he smiles encouragingly, though Minho's scowl doesn't go away.

"You know, you can still pull out?" He points out, although unwillingly.

Minho glances up at that, but his expression quickly changes when he sees Jisung and dismisses his suggestion. "No. It's fine. I said I'll do it." He looks away, tonguing his cheek.

Is Jisung seeing things or is there a blush on his cheeks? That sliver of hope resurfaces. Maybe Minho is as conscious of him as he's of him. It's a bit of a stretch, but Jisung will take it.

A slight grin appears on his lips. "How do you dream of meeting _the one_?" He teases him.

Minho rolls his eyes but answers despite it being an unnecessary question. "I wouldn't say anything about the location. Rather that when I meet that person, I'll feel comfortable around them from the start and our conversations won't die out on awkward silences."

Jisung's baffled at his honest response. He shakes off the warm feeling that blooms down in his stomach.

"Well, aren't you cheesy," he laughs it off.

Crossing his arms, Minho sighs, "How's yours then?" He isn't particularly interested. It's more payback. Jisung can see it in the way he doesn't even look in his direction.

Jisung snorts, "I don't really have such a thing. I think that it takes time for me to realise that hey, I would like to spend my life with this person." He shrugs nonchalantly.

"You know, in some way, that's also cheesy." Minho scrunches his nose up at him a smile present on his lips.

Jisung ignores the comment– and his face, because it's making him dizzy as the butterflies fly around in his abdomen.

"Anyways–" He changes the subject. "Let's just say we met in town and you liked me so much at first glance that you chased me down," he halts for a second, realising how desperate he makes Minho sound. His inner desire showing off how he'd _actually_ would want it to be like that– Minho, chasing after _him_.

"Or something like that." His ears heat up once again.

"Fine," Minho easily agrees and Jisung does a double take. How is he fine with that?

Minho eyes him, "You good?"

The surprise on his face must've shown.

"Peachy," he answers. Minho looks like he doesn't buy it. Jisung feels like squirming under his gaze.

He soon lets it go and they start talking about how their possible dates could've gone. Ranging from amusement parks to picnics in the nature.

Jisung understands that their talk about dates is over the top, but both of them relish in it. Laughing at ridiculous suggestions and cringing at the ones that are overly romantic.

Most of them are Minho's. For example: scuba diving. They burst into uncontrollable laughter when Minho admits he can't swim. So, Jisung would have to hold him up and by being so close, it should be the most romantic experience of them all –according to Minho, that is.

It's like the time speeds up when Jisung's with him. When he finally spares a glance at the clock on the wall he notices how late it's become. He rounds up their stories and begrudgingly leaves.

  
  
  


Jisung has no excuse for his third visit to _Paws & Claws_.

It's pretty late into the evening and the café is empty, except for the cats and Jeongin behind the counter, drinking from a cup while boredly staring at his phone.

Only when Jisung walks inside does he see Minho on the floor playing with a cat. At the sound of the bell, he shoots up from his spot and he looks ready to greet a costumer.

Though, the moment his eyes fall on Jisung, his eyes soften and he relaxes. "Hey. You again?"

Jisung snorts, "Is that bad?" He's slightly self-conscious, but Minho quickly shuts down his worries with a smile and a proposal to sit down at a table.

They sit at a table near the middle of the room and Minho is quick to ask Jeongin to give them some cake and drinks.

"Why the sudden visit? I thought we had everything straight as can be?" Minho inquires, comfortable on his wooden chair.

Jisung hesitates, not knowing what to say. He can't possibly tell him that he'd just wanted to see him. Jisung considers them to be friends, but just not yet that close.

"Well, I never gave you the time or anything," he tries.

Minho chortles, "Forgot you have my number?"

Jisung didn't. It's in his head twenty-four seven about how he's just one call away. He's never had the courage to call or text, though.

By now, he knows he's been found out, but he doesn't let it on.

Jeongin walks up to their table and gives them each a piece of chocolate cake and a lemonade –insisting that it's a great combination when Jisung complains– before asking Minho if he can get a dessert himself. After approval, he happily disappears behind where the storage supposedly is. Leaving Minho and Jisung alone.

Jisung alone with nerves, that is.

They eat their cakes mostly in silence. The only sound in the café being metal against porcelain and the cats purring in the background.

Jisung likes to steal glances at him. When Minho drinks, he closes his eyes and only then does Jisung see how tired he is.

Minho puts his drink down and Jisung's still looking. He grins at him and his stomach does a flip, so, he looks away.

He takes another bite of his cake and abruptly feels something by his leg. He looks down to see a cat, a dim orange tabby, weaving through his legs, her tail clinging onto his calf.

"Seems someone took a liking to you," Minho suddenly speaks and Jisung's confused for a second, before he realises he's talking about the cat.

Jisung puts his hand out for her to sniff, but she pushes against his fingers and he resorts to indulging and petting her.

"Her name's Kkul," Minho says. Jisung looks up to his fond smile where he's looking down at the cat under the table.

Jisung turns his attention back to her. "Kkul, huh? Because of her fur?" Minho hums. "It's cute."

Minho without notice gasps and Jisung startles, staring back at him.

He smiles at him as he points out, "Your allergy isn't acting up."

Jisung wasn't even aware of the non-existent itch in his nose or the dull throb in his head.

"Guess so." He grins, surprisingly pleased with the discovery.

Kkul ends up jumping into his lap. He's taken aback, but with an encouraging nod from Minho, he starts petting her and soon feels the vibrations of her contentment in the form of purrs.

Jisung sheepishly smiles up at Minho. He's not used to having animals this close. Let alone have a pet of his own.

Other cats pass by while they sit at the table and Minho passionately tells him about every each one of them. The fond smile not once leaving his lips.

Happiness makes him beautiful, is what Jisung picks up on rather than anything else.

The cats all have names related to them in some ways, he etches into his brain. Minho seems to be the kind of person to get mad if you get his pet's name wrong.

There's Kurossi, a black cat with a white spot on her hip. Minho tells him how it's his friend who named her. It's in Japanese and the 'ssi' doesn't stand for formal language as it did with the chubby gray tabby, Yeolssi. It's short for shiro, refering to her white spot.

He looks light-heartedly annoyed when he talks about the white cat, Shiroku. She's named by the same person. "I mean I get calling her Shiro, because she's white, but he was like 'Kurossi will feel bad'. So, he added the 'ku' from 'kuro', representing her _non-existent_ black spot."

Jisung chuckles at his outburst about the cat, gaining a snort of Minho.

The red tabby from the first day he came by passes and he asks, "Why is he called Meok, though?"

"Ah– You know, the more red calico?" He asks, Jisung hums, remembering her from that day too.

"That's his sister. She's called Sori. Together they're the MeokSori siblings," he chuckles at his own joke. Jisung doesn't get it, but he finds it endearing how Minho amuses himself, so he smiles wide.

Jisung voices his confusion and Minho explains how Meok is really quiet and Sori tends to be really loud. Opposite voices, he calls it and Jisung nods understandingly.

"Aren't there two more?" He asks recalling they have eight cats.

"Right. There's Ddal. The other calico with the big white spot on his shoulder. He's different." Jisung smiles at that.

"And Donim. He's the tuxedo one."

Minho grins and smiles, chuckles and giggles and Jisung's heart isn't getting a pause. He's adorably excited talking about details of how he's got all of them and all the especially memorable moments he's experienced with them, but Jisung's mind is somwhere else.

It is stuck on his eyes that turn into crescents, reenacting how much joy he was feeling when they laid upon the small kitten siblings Meok and Sori.

Stuck on how he scrunches his nose while recalling Ddal clawing into the bag that contained cat food , leaving all eight cats full for the rest of the night and morning. Since that moment onward, they've been storing it inside big plastic boxes instead.

Stuck on Minho's lips, that can't seem to stop moving. Talking about Shiroku. How she somehow got stuck in the ceiling after having jumped through a not properly closed panel from when the electrician had to fix the wires connecting to the lights.

In the spur of the moment he blurts out, "Can I hold your hand?" And Minho stops his chatter, stunned at his question.

"Suddenly?" His eyes are wide, confused– and Jisung ruined the wholesome mood they had going, but he's said it. As awkward as ever and now he's got to save himself again.

"At the party. If we're going to do it there for the first time it might be uncomfortable," he tries and luck smiles upon him as Minho hums and utters an "Okay." Without hesitation he puts his hand upwards on the table.

Jisung cautiously places his hand in Minho's, avoiding his gaze.

He flushes, feeling how he's warm, small and full. They fit so nicely together. To Jisung it means more than just his hand on the other's. They, as Minho and Jisung fit nicely together. That's how he feels.

It dawns upon him that he really _really_ likes Minho.

He dares to see eye to eye with Minho. He's gazing at him with a simper and Jisung's heart speeds up, because he wasn't expecting him to be like _this_.

They're lost in each other's world. It's like they are having a quiet conversation with just their eyes. Jisung smiles at that idea and Minho's eyebrows furrow, silently asking what's up.

Jisung intends to verbalise his response, but it gets interrupted by the bell sounding from the door.

Despite it pulling them back to reality, their hands keep intertwined and none of them care to see the newcomer.

"Hi, Minho!" A new voice beams. Jisung pulls his attention away from the man, he would like to keep looking at forever, to another who's smiling brightly at the two of them.

He sees Minho turn to look too. He quickly pulls his hand away and a bright blush settles on his cheeks. It leaves Jisung feeling empty and confused. They did have a moment right there. Why would he pull away as if he's burned?

Minho picks up his bearings and clears his throat. "Jisung, this is my manager and close friend, Chan. Chan, this is my. . . friend. We haven't known each other for long."

The name echoes through him. Chan. The guy Minho has secretly liked for some time now.

The way Minho only introduced Jisung as a friend.

His stomach churns and eyes sting, but he pushes the thoughts away.

Thoughts of how Minho pulled away, because he didn't want the one that he likes to see that. How the blush on his cheeks is only the work of Chan being here.

He gulps, cold sweat trickling down his body.

"It's nice to meet you, Jisung! I've heard some things about you from Minho," Chan says excitedly. Jisung doesn't understand when Minho hisses at Chan for him to be quiet and him laughing at something Jisung dims out.

It's like he's intruding on them. The drop in his stomach unbearable.

He forces himself to smile at least the slightest. "Nice to meet you, too. I– I have to go now." He stands up and looks down at his feet for a brief second.

"I forgot to ask if you had a tux," Jisung rushes out, despite not wanting to talk about the arrangement in Chan's presence.

Minho frowns, "I do," he hesitates and steals a glance at Chan who's confused.

"Are you okay?" He finally asks, the concern in his words and in his expression almost flying over Jisung's head.

He fakes a smile, hopefully believable. "I'm good. Just have to rush home. Didn't notice it was this late."

He hurries out that he'll pick him up at six tomorrow and gets out of the café with a fast beating heart and a heavy weight in his stomach.

  
  
  


Jisung is uncomfortable as he pulls up in front of the café. His mind whirls with how he had acted in front of Chan. Rash, irrational and completely immature. That was totally not the impression he wanted to make on Minho's closest friend.

Now is the question if he should apologise for it or ignore the existence of that memory. Both make him feel annoyed at himself. If he just hadn't done that. . . It's too late for if's.

He will decide on what he'll do depending on Minho.

Jisung had texted him just as he was going to his car that he'll be there in twenty. Either Minho is taking his time or Jisung's too early.

He checks the time of the message. He's right on time. Just as he exits the message app, a knock on the window at the driver's side of the car startles him. Wide-eyed he turns and finds Minho waving at him with a smirk.

Jisung shakes his head at him and Minho beams. He rushes to the passenger's side.

Jisung's gaze immediately settles on his tux. Or rather how Minho looks in it. He isn't wearing anything around his neck. His dinner jacket open and the dress shirt underneath unbuttoned by three, forever letting Jisung keep the display of his collarbones in his brain.

He would probably keep staring if it wasn't for Minho sliding into his car and swiftly closing the door right behind him.

With the small grin Minho's giving him, he must've been caught.

"How do I look? Acceptable for you rich folk?" He asks, showing himself off.

Jisung follows the movement of his hands as he moves them up and down. He gulps, flustered looking away. "Can you– Like– Button one more?"

Minho curiously does as told. "Better?" He asks once done and Jisung voices a breathy, "Yes."

"You could fit right in," he adds. And he's not lying. With the way his hair's styled back and his dignified stride –Jisung knows he has from looking at him all the time– he could easily be one of those snobs he occasionally meets at every party, but he isn't and Jisung glad about that fact.

"Nice," Minho drags out, nodding his head, satisfied. Jisung tries not to think that despite his handsome appearance, he's endearingly excited.

Jisung starts the car up and leaves the street full of shops and cafés.

"Is it far?" Minho inquires and Jisung hums affirmatively. The hall they're going to should be a fourty minute drive.

"You're not going to turn on music?" He's hesitant and Jisung knows just by that that he wants to be the one to put something on. He points to the compartment in front of Minho. "There's an aux cable there. Put on whatever you want."

Minho is quick in finding the cable buried under various papers and plugging in his phone.

He fiddles some and soon a song's playing. He turns the volume up when he realises it's too quiet.

Throughout the car a voice echoes and a guitar sounds. The moment the vocalist sings Jisung perks up. "Is that Woodz?"

Minho looks pleased at his guess. "Yeah! You haven't listened to this album yet?"

Jisung shakes his head no, "Hadn't had the time yet."

He takes it upon himself to make Jisung listen to the whole thing. Minho kept quietly singing to himself and he found himself focusing more on his voice rather than the songs.

When they've listened to it all, there was still halfway to go. So, Minho asks for a suggestion.

He hums in thought. "'Party, Feel, Love'?"

"Good choice," Minho groans quickly tapping on his phone and soon the song is booming though the speakers.

Jisung just then realises what kind of mood all these R&B/Soul songs are setting. It feels more suffocating than anything with Minho right next to him.

Though, he might think wrong about Minho feeling the same way. "Hey," he's timid, rubbing his nape and looking over other cars passing them. "Were you alright yesterday? It kept bugging me throughout the whole day."

It's an innocent question. Yet, all Jisung picked up on is how Minho's apparently been thinking about him a whole day. His stomach does a flip.

"Right. I'm sorry about that. I must've embarrassed you back there–"

"No, you didn't! I was worried," Minho interrupts him, annoyed at his response.

Jisung's dumbfounded, but he laughs it off. "I just didn't feel quite well the whole day. It's okay. I'm better now," he lies easily

Way better, knowing Minho was feeling that way about him. Though, it's rather selfish of him to cause him to worry.

"I'm glad," Minho smiles.

  
  
  


Minho's stares, blown away at the size of the mansion they've finally arrived at.

"Close your mouth before the snobs realise you aren't one of them," Jisung teases and Minho flushes, blinking at him.

"They will?" He asks, actually believing him.

Jisung snorts, "I was joking. Even they get surprised at big sizes."

Minho blinks a few times at him before his eyes widen for a brief second. He hastily turns away from him, his ears red. And Jisung doesn't get it. He looks at Minho who seems not able to will away his blush. Since when did he do that?

He shrugs. "Let's go."

With a whine Minho follows him up the stairs and through the enormous open doors leading to the hall where all the life is situated.

When he spares a glance at Minho for his reaction, he sees him stiff. Not much of a crowd person, Jisung guesses, but he decides to ask just in case. "You good?"

Minho clears his throat and pulls himself back from whatever he was going through. "Yeah. There's just– _A lot_ of people."

Jisung now notices how actually uncomfortable he looks. "Don't worry. I'll be with you the whole evening," he reassures him and takes a step closer to him.

Minho strains a smile, "Thanks."

"Let me know if you want to leave, okay? We don't have to be here the whole evening. We can even leave in fifteen minutes if it gets too much."

He heaves a sigh. "Let– Let's get this over with." And Jisung couldn't agree more.

They quickly get sweeped up in conversations. Minho stands rather awkwardly next to him, confused about the whole chatter when it involves business and stock related things.

Jisung introduces him to everyone as his boyfriend and he wishes he could do it earnestly. They aren't dating. What at this point, to Jisung, is a shame.

Occasionally Minho gets asked a few questions here and there. Most of them the repeated "What do you do for work?"

Minho talks with a strained smile and Jisung watches as he gets more and more uncomfortable.

He pulls him away from the people. Sensing that it's getting too much for him.

"Do you want to leave?" Jisung asks carefully, concerned.

Minho takes a big breath. "I still haven't met your mother. Shouldn't I stay for the sole reason I'm here?"

He sees how he fiddles with his fingers behind his back, shuffling from foot to foot. Clearly anxious.

Minho's unfortunately right about that, though. He smacks his lips, thinking how to go about this.

Just another ten minutes or something will be fine.

Jisung glances around the hall for his mother, but to no avail. His eyes surprisingly settle on a waiter carrying glasses of wine.

"You don't mind some alcohol, do you?" He wonders.

Minho frowns. "Who's gonna drive me home if you drink?"

Jisung exhales a laugh. "I'm not drinking. You are. To relax even the slightest."

He 'ah's and nods his head eagerly. Jisung makes quick work of retrieving the wine. He hands it to Minho who sniffs it. "You're really trying hard to play a snob, huh?"

He snorts and with clear abandon gulps all the alcohol down.

"Damn. You really just ruined your front like that."

Scrunching up his nose, he gushes about how it tasted like the most expensive wine he's ever had. Jisung laughs when he compares the imagined price of the alcohol to his whole month of groceries.

They place the empty glass on a waiter's plate when they pass.

Things go smoother now. Though, Jisung wouldn't put it at Minho being better at conversing, because he seems to actually have gotten worse at that.

It lays in that Jisung finds it easier to distract him when he stares too long into the crowd.

They are more than ten minutes in and there's still no sight of his mother. He's not sure what she's doing right now, but she should at least be here.

Another glass of wine further, Minho starts to press into him when they stand at the side, looking over the crowd.

"Are you drowsy?" Minho hums in denial.

They stay at the side for awhile. A few people approach them and he feels how Minho stiffens again. Maybe another one was a mistake.

Jisung keeps the attention of the people on him, but they just can't resist wanting to talk to his pretend boyfriend.

After an especially tiring conversation about Minho's café, Jisung slips his arm around his waist, to ground him, but Minho pulls him back. For a moment, he thinks he only made it worse, but then he's interlocking their fingers and Jisung involuntarily flushes.

This is way different from yesterday. Mostly because of the fact that it's Minho initiating the contact.

He squeezes his hand in return.

When he finally spots his mother in the sea of people, he pulls Minho along without warning.

"Mom," he calls out. She whips her head away from a few women she was chatting with.

She excuses herself from the ladies and walks with the both of them to a quieter side of the hall.

Ms. Han stares expactantly at them.

Jisung is about to do the whole talking when Minho cuts him off before he can even get a word past his lips.

"Good evening, Ms. Han. I was looking forward the whole evening to seeing you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name's Lee Minho." He says it with ease that he didn't have a few minutes ago. It leaves Jisung stunned at how good of an actor he is when he wants to be.

His mother wears a pleased smile as she chuckles. "Same goes for you, Minho. So, you're dating my son?"

Jisung cringes at the way she puts it. Her tone challenging him to make a mistake.

"I am." Jisung takes a big breath. This is nerve-wrecking for him and he's not even saying anything.

She hums, amused. So far, she's buying it. Jisung internally cheers.

His mother grills Minho and him about their relationship and they effortlessly answer the things they've discussed beforehand, throughout it all Jisung holds tight onto his hand. Quietly telling him, he's doing great and can pull back anytime he wants.

Nearing the end of their conversation, she's satisfied and completely swooned by Minho's charms, Jisung wasn't even aware he had.

Ms. Han excuses herself, saying she's got guests to entertain. When she's out of sight, Minho nearly collapses against him. "That was so tiring! I was so scared I would mess it up!" He whines.

Jisung breaths a sigh of relief, nudging him. "You're a surprisingly good actor."

Minho snorts, "Back in high school my friends forced me to join the theater club with them. Let's say I liked it."

"I'm guessing you want to leave now?" Jisung doesn't wait for answer, already heading towards the entrance. Minho lets himself be pulled along.

Jisung opens the door for Minho and he still holds onto his hand as he sits down. The moment their hands come loose, Jisung almost whines at the loss of warmth he's grown fond of.

He walks over to the driver's side and slides in to see Minho half asleep. His eyes closed and cheek smooshed against the material of the seat. He's turned Jisung's way and Jisung's annoyed, because there's a grown man drooling on his seat, but what actually irks him, is that Minho still looks attractive –handsome and cute at the same time– while doing so.

He shakes those thoughts away as Minho stirs. He doesn't want to pull him back from whatever state he's in right now, but he's gotta know where to drop him off.

"Minho? Hey. Wake up. You're not home yet." He shakes him slightly.

The aforementioned squints his eyes open. "Just– Drop me off at the, uh, café," he mumbles, pulling himself away from the seat. He rubs his eyes and yawns.

"I'm not dropping you off there when you're half intoxicated."

Minho hums lowly, reaching for the aux cord again to plug his phone in. He taps some and all of a sudden music is blasting throughout the whole car in deafening volume. His eyes widen in panic and he quickly turns the volume down.

"Well, now I'm awake," he scoffs at his own mistake.

"For real, though. Where should I drop you off?" Jisung insists.

Minho mutters how he should ride to the café first and then he'll tell him the directions to his apartment.

This time, they ride in silence. Soft music coming through the speakers. Minho has already dozed off.

When he pulls up in front of the café he wakes him up again.

He's caught of guard for a moment, rubbing his eyes. Until he realises where they are. He then says the directions to his house. Every few seconds his voice quitely ringing in the now quiet car as Minho's playlist had ended.

"Stop here," he finally says. They are next to a typical older building. Minho makes no move to get out. He just yawns, making Jisung do the same.

"We're here?" Jisung wonders. Minho hums affirmatively.

"Is there something?" He asks once he sees he's not even preparing to get out.

Minho turns his way, his eyes tired. He looks through his eyelashes up at Jisung and he almost coos at the sight.

"You know. Despite it being. . . A more tiring night than anything. I still somehow enjoyed that," he admits with a nod and dopey smile.

The streetlights cast an orange hue on his face. Jisung finds the colour fits him.

They stare at each other. "It was pretty okay if you ask me."

Minho leans in with a hum to unlock his seatbelt. Jisung gets a head full of hair right in his face. He isn't exactly complaining. And for sure not when Minho looks up and their noses are almost touching. None of them pull back. Gazes locked, though Jisung dares a glance down at his lips.

He quickly looks up again and finds Minho doing the same as he did just a second ago.

Right as their eyes meet again and he's about to through all caution to the wind, Minho's phone rings.

"It's Chan. I told him I was going tonight. He just wants to make sure I got home safe," Minho excessively explains. Jisung nods confused and disappointed, but doesn't push it.

"I'm going now," he announces, already opening the door.

He steps out and Jisung mutters a "Bye."

Minho bends down with a grin. "Take care, okay?" He says before closing the door. He waves at him and Jisung waves back. He then drives away, awake, but half dreaming of Minho.

  
  
  


Jisung recalls the night as pleasant and with a hopeful heart he goes to _Paws & Claws_ once again.

He finds Minho standing behind the counter, scribbling in a notebook.

Jisung walks over to him and his head shoots up. A pretty smile forms on his lips when he sees him and Jisung can't help but feel abashed that it's directed towards him.

"Hi," he breaths out. Minho chuckles at the airiness of his words and returns it with his own greeting

Jisung stands and stares as if frozen, but he isn't sure how to go about this.

"What's up?" Minho asks. He must've noticed his nervousness.

Jisung hums, trying to think of a way to say it without it sounding too pushy.

Minho eyes him curiously with a skimpy smile and Jisung feels his cheeks warm up, because he's standing there, like a fool not uttering a word and he must be completely confused.

"My mother," he starts hesitantly, staring down at his feet. "She really liked you and wants you to come over to have dinner with us."

He looks up when he's said what he came here to do and sees Minho being taken aback.

He panics, thinking he's read everything wrong so far. "You really don't have to– It wasn't part of the deal and I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. You can just decline that. I–"

"I'll come," Minho interrupts him without further ado.

Jisung is pleasantly surprised. He wants to argue, but the smile on Minho's face shuts him down.

A simper forms on his lips. "I'll pick you up tomorrow in the evening. If that's okay?"

Minho's smile widens, "It's more than okay." And although, his heart flutters, Jisung decides to ignore the implications of his words.

  
  
  


The dinner –according to Jisung– is rather awkward, because all they do is talk about him.

He's astonished to see them get along well. Also, slightly annoyed. They aren't actually together!

Mostly, he isn't enjoying the aspect of his mother talking about his childhood with his pretend boyfriend.

"He used to walk around everywhere with this old ragdoll his grandma made him. And at some point– he tore it open. I'm pretty sure he was fifteen at that time, but he still cried so hard." Minho outright cackles along with Ms. Han.

Jisung's regretting inviting him. If he knew–

"Mom, stop embarrassing me," he finally whines, fed up with her stories.

She looks at him astounded. "Oh, you know what's embarrassing?" She starts and Jisung wants to stop her right there.

"Those stars on your ceiling that you're too lazy to take down," she points out. Jisung groans and buries his face in his hands.

He hears Minho snort beside him. "That's actually kind of cute."

And a blush rushes to his cheeks. Minho finds it cute! He sinks further in his seat.

"Jisung, don't slouch– It's bad for your back," his mother reprimands him.

Jisung moans, sitting up properly, feeling the heat burn up his whole face.

"Hey, you should show me your little stars," Minho teases, his voice closer to him, supposedly leaning into him.

"No!" He rushes out, still not looking up. He must will the blush away first.

"Jisung, don't be rude. You can show him after we're done eating," she lectures him.

The world just wants him to suffer.

"Wow. Your room's so–" Minho gawks.

"So what?" Jisung sits at the edge of his queen-sized bed. He follows Minho with his eyes as he goes through his bookshelves that contain –other than books– picture frames and a few trinkets.

"So normal?" Minho finishes, frowning. He picks up a red wooden picture frame.

"What did you expect then?" Jisung rubs his nape and then leans on his arms behind his back.

"Something fancy? You're a rich kid. I don't know how you live– Hey, who's this?" He shows him the frame. Two elementary kids on a couch sleeping against each other; one with his thumb sucked into his mouth and the other almost drooling.

"That's my childhood friend, Hyunjin and I. We've known each other since diapers, basically," he snorts.

"Our mothers took that picture solely based on the fact that around that time we used to fight and argue a lot. They called it 'The calm in the middle of a storm,'" he quotes, smiling at the memory.

Minho snickers, "Let me guess. You're the one drooling?" Jisung rolls his eyes, but doesn't deny it.

He puts the frame back with a small smile and looks at the others. Every picture he has includes his friends. So, really it's only Felix, Hyunjin and Changbin, who's a recently new made friend. Minho looks at them without a comment.

He gasps, "Hey! It's Felix." The photo is of him and Jisung at a round white table with papers scattered around. They are outside on what looks like a terrace.

"Yeah. That was probably around the time I first took him here. We were studying in the garden and my mom said we looked nice in the lighting."

Minho smiles widely. "You look cute, focused like that." Jisung flusters. Since when did he think that way of him?

He looks at the trinkets. A few snow and sprinkle globes from different countries here and there. He snickers when he sees the exaggerated cat figurine he received as a present from his mother when she had visited spain.

He wanders over to his desk and Jisung wonders why he's inspecting every single corner of his room. Especially with that stupid little grin of his that makes him feel all warm over.

"Right, you study Business?" He asks when he finds the heavy study books on his desk.

"I don't really like it," he admits with a sigh. Minho at that turns to him, curious.

"She wants me to take over the business. So, she wants me to know what I'm doing. I've got about three semesters left, though." Jisung shrugs, glaring at the books. he shifts on the bed, tucking in his leg, so he can look at Minho's way more comfortably.

Minho hums, "I would've said that you should try something else if you're not into it, but with only three semesters left. . . You've probably put a lot of effort into it already. You should get what you deserve, you know?"

Jisung nods silently, feeling that reassuring warmth again. He never thought he would be receiving such words from anyone, let alone Minho.

He joins Jisung at the edge of his bed. Their thighs almost touching and making Jisung question why he decided to sit so close to him. His ears burn at the proximity.

Minho then proceeds to lie down, his hair spreading out on the sheets. He looks beautiful like that, but Jisung has to remind himself they are nothing more than friends, even though the way Minho wears a dopey smile as he stares upwards, feels way more intimate than Jisung bargained for.

"What are you doing?" He finally decides to ask. The sight of Minho being this comfortable in his presence and all that's Jisung's makes him smile unconsciously.

"Looking at the pretty little stars," and as he says this he turns to look at Jisung. His heart starts drumming and he's for sure blushing now. Even though, he was probably talking about the stars on the ceiling– it felt like it was directed at him.

Jisung quickly looks away, staring at the bookcase instead. "Kinda cheesy, huh?"

"Hm. I said it's cute," he reminds him. Minho's voice sounds close. Is he still looking at him?

Jisung hums, not knowing what to say. Trying to understand how he's gotten himself into having a guy he actually doesn't know much of –now that he thinks about it– lying in his bed. God, that sounds way worse when he puts it like that.

"What are you thinking about?" Minho asks, not moving from his spot.

Jisung voices that exact thought, but without the implication.

"We've only known each other for like. . . What? A week and half? And for some kind of reason you're inside of my personal space and I guess, I don't mind it much, but it's still– strange how everything worked out," he rambles.

Minho snorts from beside him, "I think it's quite funny. It also seems to have been enough time for me to like you."

Jisung stiffens, heart picking up pace. Did Minho just confess to him? So casually even.

"Wha– What do you mean?" He stutters, hoping he didn't misunderstand.

Minho sits up and all of a sudden they're facing each other. Jisung leans back, not handling the closeness. Minho blinks at him and the blush on Jisung's face must have never left to begin with.

Minho bites his lip. "Remember at the bar?" Why would he be mentioning that right now?

"You told me you could make me like you." Now that, Jisung barely recollects, but he nods nonetheless.

"And you did." It's so nonchalant, Jisung feels like he might be joking, but when he looks a little longer at Minho. He can see the highs of his cheeks look pink in a way that the setting sun couldn't be possibly doing. He keeps licking and biting over his lip out of what Jisung could only believe to be nervousness.

Maybe, he means it, but, " I thought you liked Chan?" He doesn't want to be a rebound.

Minho cringes and heaves a sigh, keeping eye contact with Jisung. He appears to be bent on making Jisung believe what he says. "I'm pretty sure I've been over him some time already.

"What I said that night, must've been my nerves talking. I was really stressed and Chan was just always around when I needed someone to be there for me. He's a really good friend. That's all I think of him now."

And Jisung believes him. He couldn't possibly be faking the look in his eyes. The eager, fond and expectant eyes of his. He smiles to himself.

"What about you?" Minho shakily exhales, looking down, Jisung follows his gaze to where their hands are next to each other. Not touching, but close enough.

Jisung braves it by placing his hand on his. "You make me feel all warm over," he decides on saying. He turns his hand palm up and intertwines their fingers together and smiles.

Minho squeezes his hand and beams up at him. "I'm glad," is all he says.

He blinks with a wide smile and Jisung's mind brings what happened after the party back to light. How close they were, about to throw out all caution to the winds.

Now, though, Jisung isn't left to wonder if it's just spurred on by a few glasses of expensive wine and the hues of the streetlights.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks. Minho doesn't say anything. He leans in, a hand reaching up to cup his cheek.

Jisung stares as Minho licks his lips and falls forward.

His lips are soft and they move in gently against his, as if he's still scared of rejection.

Jisung, for once, welcomes the overwhelming warmth and presses into him. Minho snakes a hand around his waist and he shivers at the contact, involuntarily gasping. Minho takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss and pull him closer.

Jisung lets his hand creep into his hair, pulling on the strands, earning a groan.

He sighs into the kiss, desperate when he thinks about how he's missed out on this the other day.

With their hands interlaced at the side, he feels as if they're dancing and Jisung would like to dance 'till his legs break. 'Till he can't move anymore. Like this– he's comfortable in Minho's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this mess! 
> 
> I hope ya'll at least enjoyed it to some extent–


End file.
